


The Thumpa Thumpa - Episode 1x07

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, M/M, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time Craig Taylor literally tried to kill Brian? In this episode, Sarah (@celebrate-the-victories of @fuckyeahqaf) joins us to chat about how Michael’s blossoming relationship with David reveals the toxic undertones of his friendship with Brian, an incredibly brave teenager named Justin Taylor, and the ubiquitous theme of friendship that shines through even in times of extreme tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa - Episode 1x07

**Listen to episode 1x07 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x07/)! **

**Originally Posted: February 23, 2016**

**Duration: 50:28**

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of that thumpa thumpa?
> 
> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
